Onzichtbaarheid is een gave
by JosieStyle
Summary: Nederlands! Een klein verhaaltje. Het is altijd weer een verassing hoe Face zijn vriend Murdoch deze keer aan zou treffen in zijn kamer.


"Waarom zit je in het donker, Murdoch?" vroeg Face die zijn kamer binnen kwam gelopen.

Er was geen reactie.

"Murdoch?"

Direct daarna werd het licht door hem aangeklikt. De rommelige ruimte werd onthuld. Heel even kwam er een gevoel van paniek te boven. Het was namelijk nog geen maand geleden dat Murdoch door premiejagers was ontvoerd en dit tafereel beangstigde de conman. Face knipperde met zijn ogen en haalde de doktersbril van zijn neus om beter door de ruimte te kunnen kijken. De kledingkast was overhoop gehaald. Overal op de vloer lagen sokken en bloezen verspreid. Een paar schoenen hing aan de lamp. Vastgeknoopt met de veters. Met een frons realiseerde Face zich dat dat onmogelijk was gezien er niets hoog genoeg was om bij de lamp te kunnen komen. Typisch iets voor Murdoch om zoiets voor elkaar te kunnen krijgen. Er klonk geritsel van onder het bed en Face knikte.

"Goh. Iets zegt me dat mijn vriend hier niet is. Hm. In ieder geval niet onder het bed." Hij wilde naar het bed lopen en zijn team genoot eronder uitvissen toen hij opgeschrokken werd door geheven stemmen. In een reflex duwde Face zijn bril weer op zijn neus en streek zijn doktersjas recht. Hij hoopte zo dat de zusters de dokter niet in de bezemkast hadden vonden. Hij was namelijk niet echt slim geweest om onvoorbereid binnen te dringen en herkend te worden door de man. Hij herkende Face van de vorige con. En hij had op dat moment geen andere keus dan hem te laten slapen met de bezems.

Op de gang van het tehuis liepen er ondertussen twee kletsende zuster voorbij met een kar met koffie en thee voor de bewoners. Niets aan de hand dus. Maar toch het zekere voor het onzekere nemen. Met een snelle klik klikte Face het licht weer uit en sloot de deur van Murdoch's kamer. Het was een reflex. Doodstil wachtte Face tot de kletsende dames voorbij liepen. Toen de kust weer veilig was nam hij zijn bril weer af en wilde hij het licht weer aan klikken.

Ineens stond hij oog in oog met Murdoch. Zijn gezicht was maar vijf centimeter van zijn neus vandaan en Face deinsde achteruit.

"Wow! Jezus, Murdoch! Waarom deed je dat!" Uit schrik greep hij naar zijn haren en wreef over zijn witte gezicht.

Het duurde even eer Murdoch sprak. De lange man keek hem een tijdje grijnzend aan en Face voelde gewoon dat Murdoch weer een nieuwe vorm had aangenomen waar hij, Hannibal en BA nog genoeg van konden genieten gedurende hun nieuwe missie. Toen begon Murdoch te lachen in een creepy toon.

"Hey, Face. Ik wist dat je zou schrikken. Ik voelde het al aan komen. Maar geen zorgen, mijn vriend. Dat is normaal. Het is begrijpelijk voor een normale burger zoals jij. Ja… Ik schrok ook toen ik mezelf voor het eerst zag in de spiegel. Of… niet zag. Onzichtbaarheid is een vloek en een zegen. Een zegen voor degene met een slecht kapsel. Een vloek voor degene met een mooi gezicht." Zijn stem was zacht en zijn woorden waren gesproken in een vreemd Russisch accent. Face knipperde even beduusd met zijn fel blauwe ogen. Met een bevende hand zette hij zijn bril weer op zijn neus en haalde even diep adem om zichzelf weer te hervatten in de rol als dokter Woodcalm. De man die zijn patiënt op therapeutische basis mee naar het winkelcentrum zou nemen, vandaag.

"Ach zo. Onzichtbaar. Dat verklaart de zaak." Face speelde het spelletje mee. Hij stond wel open voor deze wending. Het was tenminste beter dan Murdoch de filosoof, of Murdoch de filmmaker. Het was alleen de vraag of BA dit kon handelen. Al hoewel waren er een hoop reacties te bedenken waarom BA een onzichtbare Murdoch wel oké vond. Face realiseerde zich dat hij hier gauw genoeg achter zou komen, mits Murdoch een beetje opschoot.

"Mijn hemel, ik zou er alles aan doen om dat ook te kunnen. Mensen bespieden. Enzovoort, enzovoort."

Murdoch knikte tevreden en wende zijn glazige blik af om uit zijn raam te kunnen kijken. Het was een mooie dag. Hij was al een paar uur buiten geweest en had eigenlijk niet verwacht dat de mannen hem vandaag nodig zouden hebben. Toch was hij blij met het feit dat het weer tijd was voor actie. Kon hij eindelijk gebruik maken van zijn nieuwe gave.

Face was echter nog niet helemaal overtuigd.

"Maar Murdoch… leg mij dan nog eens uit waarom je dan in het donker zat?" Face was eerder nieuwsgierig hoe hij zou reageren. En of zijn vriend deze vorm van illusie weer los zou laten.

Murdoch haalde slechts nonchalant zijn schouders naar hem op.

"Omdat ik het geheim wilde houden. Je weet hoe dat gaat met de overheid. Heb je een gave. Willen ze je gelijk inzetten voor geheime zaken. Pff. Werken voor de CIA of NASA. Mij niet gezien. Te hard werken en te weinig vrijheid. Bovendien hebben ze een hekel aan honden."

Face kon zijn glimlach niet verbergen. Hij was niet teleur gesteld.

"Oké, Murdoch. Ik ben blij dat je besluit om bij ons te blijven met je nieuwe gave. We hebben je meer dan nodig vandaag en onzichtbaarheid is iets dat we zeker kunnen gebruiken, mijn vriend." Met een knipoog en een grijns begon Face in zijn doktersjas te graaien. Hij haalde er een zonnebril uit en een pet. "Doe deze aan en kleed je warm. We gaan de lucht in." Murdoch knikte en deed wat hem gevraagd werd.

Dit was een mooi begin van de dag. Nieuwe missie. En een goede vriend die onzichtbaar kon worden was een bonus.

**An: ik kon niet slapen. dat was alles.**


End file.
